Now we are free  Part I & II
by herblueeyes
Summary: "Marry me." It wasn't a question, and it was out of his lips before he knew what he was saying, but he didn't regret it. This fic is a request from lots4love - follows on directly after the season 2 finale. pls R&R. rated for mature content in Part II
1. Now we are free  Part I

**Title:** Now we are free - Part I  
**Author: **herblueeyes (also known as "redheadednursey" on lj)  
**Note**: This fic is a request from lots4love - follows on directly after the season 2 finale :)  
**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters or LotS. I just like manipulating them to my will.

* * *

"Marry me." It wasn't a question, and it was out of his lips before he knew what he was saying, but he didn't regret it. He needed this, needed her, for the rest of his life. Eyes wide in shock – the Mother Confessor almost fell back a step as his words sunk in. She muttered a breathless "What?" as her hands bunched in his shirt. She knew that even though his face was lit with a smile, his question was spoken in all seriousness.

"You heard me." He began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her in. "Kahlan Amnell, I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife, and I want to be your husband." He paused, waiting for her to catch up. Her eyes were still wide, but a smile stretched across her face, the same smile that she only ever gave to him. Over her shoulder he could see Cara and Zedd. They had their backs turned towards them, looking out over the ocean– giving them as much privacy as they could. Gathering her up in his arms, Richard eased his lips over hers, teasing her with feather soft kisses until her hands gripped his shoulders in an attempt to keep her standing. Leaving her breathless, the Seeker pulled away but pressed his face to hers.

"Marry me, Mother Confessor." The way he said it, the heat in his voice and the way it reverberated through to her core left her shuddering and she turned to meet his gaze, heart hammering in her chest. Pressing a hand over his heart, over his chest where her dagger had pierced, the Mother Confessor tried to still her racing heart before she spoke.

Taking a breath, she couldn't help but smile as her lips formed the words. "You are willing, Richard Cypher, to be my mate?" he was already nodding and was about to speak until she pressed her fingers to his lips and continued. "Willing to respect and understand my role as the Mother Confessor? Willing - " she paused, her chest feeling tight as the words she always wanted to say to him suddenly fell short. Laughter bubbled up suddenly, a nervous sound that left her breathless. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kahlan took a breath and continued.

"Willing to continue the line of Confessor's with me?" his hands gripped her hips before he began sliding down her body, resting on his knees before her. With a grin at her look of uncertainty, the Seeker pressed his lips to her belly.

"There is nothing-" his voice was warm – eyes suddenly dark as he looked up to her. She felt his hands brush aside her skirt, felt their warmth sliding up the back of her legs until they rested just beneath the curve of her backside. "-nothing that I want more-" his fingers stroked the soft skin there before pressing his lips to her belly once more "-than to continue the line of Confessor's with you."

Eyes closed, she murmured his name "Richard-", burying her fingers into his hair as his hands squeezed the backs of her thighs. "Marry me Kahlan." Hands falling away he wrapped his arms around her legs and stood – lifting her into the air as he repeated himself. "Marry me, marry me, marry me." Her hands were still buried in his hair, and her voice was filled with laughter as she answered him.

"Yes." He grinned, eyes closing at the sweetness of her answer "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Richard." The Mother Confessor bent to press lips against his. The arms around her legs loosened and he let her slide back to her feet as their kiss deepened. When eventually they pulled apart, the Seeker pressed her into his chest, hands stroking her hair.

"Zedd." He called out to his grandfather, smiling as he turned to face them. Kahlan pulled her head back, eyes questioning as he began pulling her towards the cliff. His eyes never left hers, both hands pulling her towards their small family. There was something suspicious in the way he pulled her through the ruins. Coming to a stop beside the Wizard and Mord'Sith, the Seeker grinned. "Zedd we need you to marry us."

Kahlan was the first to respond "Richard? Wha-" he turned to her, fingers intertwining with hers and bringing them up between them. "Please Kahlan – please don't make me wait to have you as my wife." Their eyes held, the joy she was feeling suddenly bubbling up and with a laugh she threw her arms around his neck – closing her eyes as she felt her delight starting to overflow once more, tears forming as the ocean crashed beneath them.

"You want her to marry you in that dress?" Cara's sudden snide remark had all three of them turn and face her, equal looks of shock meeting the Mord'Sith. She shrugged and turned to walk away but the Seeker reached out to grab her arm.

"We want you here Cara." The Mord'Sith brought her head up in surprise, Kahlan catching a glimmer of a smile before that stone exterior fell into place. "If the Lord Rahl orders it – so it shall be." His hand slipped down to her gloved hand, squeezing tightly before turning back to his Confessor. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I promise we will have a proper ceremony in Aydindril-" she shook her head but he was insistent. "I promise – a wedding, a wedding dress." He grinned wickedly, leaning in to press his lips to her ear "A wedding night."

"Could you get on with it?" Cara's voice interrupted them once more. "You are making me uncomfortable – you love her, he loves you-"

"Say the words over us Zedd." Kahlan's voice cut above the Mord'Siths's and pulled at her Seeker until they stood before the Wizard. Eyes catching once more, they stood with fingers intertwined as Zedd cleared his throat.

"Richard Cypher – do you take this woman into your heart, to claim as yours forever: as your one and only love and wife?" The old Wizard was grinning like a mad man as he watched his grandson tighten his grip on the Mother Confessor's hands.

"Yes." He replied warmly, eyes never leaving this Confessor's. Zedd turned to Kahlan.

"Kahlan Amnell - do you take this man into your heart, to claim as yours forever: as your one and only love and husband?"

Her grin was contagious and she laughed in joy as she answered the same. "A thousand times yes." Zedd smiled with her.

"Then complete the words that will bind you together for eternity-" stepping towards them he placed one hand over their joined ones, and one beneath. "Body to body, mind to mind-"

He turned to his Grandson who took a breath before finishing the sentence, eyes completely focused on her. "I bind your heart and soul with mine." Warmth spread through her, to the very tips of her toes – she felt Zedd's eyes on her now, but couldn't tear her gaze away from her Seeker's.

"Then – from this day, you'll be as one." The Wizard's voice was warm and Cara behind them had a soft smile touching her lips.

She too took a breath, before completing the binding words "From the rising of the moon and the setting of the sun." She felt tears fill her eyes as Zedd gripped their hands tighter and lifted them into the air.

"With these words, I bind you together as Husband and Wife-" he lowered their hands now and took a step back. The Seeker and Mother Confessor reached for each other, bringing their lips together as the sun set behind them. It was a kiss unlike any they had shared before, hot sweetness coursing through their blood as they clung to each other. Pulling back, the Confessor saw the change in his eyes – the way they filled with hot tears.

"We'll be together always Richard." He nodded with her as the Wizard and Mord'Sith took a step back once more.

"We found a way Kahlan." He needed to be closer as he breathed out those words. Burying fingers into her silken hair, the Seeker brought her face to his and pressed their foreheads together, shivering as her breath washed over his face. "Together, we did it." He felt her smile, heard the catch in her breath and looked up to see hot tears fill her eyes as that knowledge seeped into her very core. Her own fingers bunched his shirt as her tears fell even though her smile lit up her face.

Choked with laughter and with the meaning of his words, the Mother Confessor pressed her lips to his and drowned herself in his heady taste. They clung together, revelling in this new, unchecked passion as they tasted and laughed together. They could hear the laughter behind them, Cara shook her head as she attempted a disgusted look. They didn't care though, not in the slightest. This was their moment. The Seeker pulled away and brushed thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away her tears once more before pressing his face to hers again. "Now-" he began, grinning like a fool as he wrapped one arm about her waist. "Now, Kahlan – we are free."

* * *

**You know I love your thoughts - **

**-Now we are free - Part I - **


	2. Now we are free  Part II

**Title:** Now we are free - Part II  
**Rating:** M + - R  
**Author: **herblueeyes (also known as "redheadednursey" on lj)  
**Note**: This follows on from Now we are free - Part II  
**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters or LotS. I just like manipulating them to my will.

* * *

They had left the ruins behind, Kahlan and Richard sharing a mount as the Pillars of Creation sunk back into the distance, the sun sinking slowly behind them as they rode inland. Sand dunes soon gave way to forest as twilight fell around them. The Seeker pulled up their mount as a clearing came up before them that looked to be peaceful enough for a reastful night.

"I could do with a hot, well cooked meal." Zedd declared as Kahlan and Richard dismounted. His eyes travelled over the Seeker and Confessor before looking up the road. "Another hour and I could have roof over my head and a soft bed beneath my aching back." Kahlan shared a smile with Richard. Cara just shook her head in disgust and rolled her eyes in the direction of the tavern.

"Keep riding Wizard – I'm sure Lord Rahl and the Confessor wouldn't miss a night of your snoring."

"I'd prefer the stars tonight." Kahlan and Richard's eyes met as their unanimous words echoed the others. The Mord'Sith just sighed, tossed the pack of spare food and blankets to her Lord before kicking her mount back up the path.

"Hurry up Wizard – I don't want to listen to your growling stomach the entire way." Kahlan took the pack from her new husband and went about setting up camp as Zedd smiled on.

"We'll meet you at the tavern tomorrow then." He declared – and before any more could be said, he too turned his mount and followed Cara into the evening. With a shake of his head, the Seeker turned to find his wife bent over a fire pit, smiling up at him as she struck the flint.

They went through the motions – setting up another camp beneath the stars. Only this time they were never more than a foot apart, arms and legs bumping the others softly as the moon rose above them and the set about banking the fire. The tension between them was sharper than any blade – but it left her skin crawling in need as she watched her Seeker tether their mount.

When he turned to face her he felt his heart stop as he watched her pull off her jacket – the fire's warmth casting a golden glow over her skin. Their eyes met and before they realised it they were striding towards the other, coming together breathlessly before the fire.

"We can wait." He murmured softly, his hands contradicting those words as they pulled her closer.

"It is our wedding night-" she grinned, her nerves making her giddy. "There is a reason Cara and Zedd rode on to the tavern." Her fingers slipped between them to pull at the strings of her corset, before looking up into her husband's eyes. "I need you to much to wait a moment longer Richard – we have waited long enough." His hands caught hers, halting her deft fingers and reaching to grip her chin gently. His eyes were burning – she knew he wanted her too – saw the fire burning there as he held her to him.

"Does it scare you?"

"No. My Richard, no." She pressed herself to him more firmly, tangling fingers in his hair as he inhaled her scent, loving the way it drowned out everything else. "The only thing that scares me is loosing you." Sliding a hand down his neck and resting it on his shoulder, the Confessor pressed an ear to his chest, finding comfort in the slow, strong rhythm of his heart. "If I can't hear your heartbeat, you're too far away." Leaning back, the Confessor pushed the vest off his shoulders, loving the way his eyes lit up as she gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His own hands slid beneath the straps of her corset and let it slide away. Leaning away from him, the Confessor sank to the ground, fingers tugging at her husband's as the fire warmed her already flushed skin.

They met halfway, Kahlan reaching up to him as he bent down to her, one hand propping her up as her other moved to cup his cheek. Their chests coming together as they both sank back onto the ground caused their breaths to catch in their throats. That feeling of warm skin over warm skin sent the Confessor's heart into a frenzy, as her body instinctually arched into his. Her legs widened to cradle his hips, his pants and her skirt the only thing between them.

He heard the sudden sigh of pleasure and moved his lips to hers, sharing a heated kiss with her that seemed to leave him completely breathless. He had never before felt this way about anyone, had never felt that he needed someone more than air itself to allow him to survive. It was with this sudden realization that Richard pulled back slightly and smiled down to his Confessor as her eyes opened. Breathlessly she murmured, "Richard?" hands smoothing back his hair. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head in reply and pressed his lips to her neck. "I forgot to breathe." That giddy feeling filled her once more and she couldn't help but laugh as Richard sucked in her scent.

Sliding a hand beneath her, the Seeker lifted her slightly and angled her hips into his own, and it was both the shudder of delight and soft gasp of pleasure elicited from her that had him push against her once more before sliding his hand from her hips to her side, the backs of his fingers brushing her soft skin. "Richard-" her lips breathed his name, so seductive, yet innocently wanton that he couldn't help but press against her with more fervor than before.

Her own hands moved fervently over his back, tracing the contours of his spine and muscles, gently running her nails over taut skin. Hesitantly, Kahlan slid her fingers beneath the belt of his breeches, stroking at the soft skin she had only dreamed of caressing as his lips moved to her ear, teeth scraping her skin. His drawn out moan as her fingers slid further urged her on and she felt him shudder against her, pressing himself into her wandering fingers.

"Kahlan-" his voice was strained, deep with longing as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He was panting, fingers tangled in her hair as she stretched her fingers against him. His eyes closed and he moaned hotly, "Spirits Kahlan." Before pressing his face into her neck. His breath washed over her in hot bursts as his lips peppered her neck with feather-soft kisses, the hand not tangled in her hair sliding between them, fingers pulling at the ties of his pants. He was aching with the need to have her, to be surrounded by her – to finally surrender to her. It was only moments later that their remaining clothes fell away to leave them skin to skin – new warmth filling them entirely as their desperation to be together, to finally be free, spread through them like wild fire.

They didn't wait, but came together in a way that was graceful and left them gasping in its glory. It hurt, and the Seeker hesitated as he heard her intake of breath and felt the way she tensed. But the hurt was a retreating shadow as he filled her completely, the fact that they were finally together as they should have been long ago far outweighed the slight pain that was fast become waves of pleasure.

"Finally," she whispered breathlessly. She opened her eyes to see him gently smiling back. Slowly, she arched her body into his. To express their deepest feelings after a lifetime of suppressed devotion, craving, longing, and finger-tips lingering on the skin that caused her to quiver with pleasure as he stroked her, hesitantly at first but then more fervently, her body melting under his touch. He rolled them, so that she was sitting above him, legs either side of his hips.

His fingers came up to her breasts, caressing each gently, stroking her as she became more breathless, leaning into his hold and pushing against him, her legs tightening around his waist. Sitting up to meet her, his lips found hers again and Kahlan gloried in the heady taste and feel of him; his breath, his lips and tongue caressing her mouth and then her neck, before moving even lower and raining all three over her breasts. With a sound close to a low hum, the Seeker continued to taste the sweetness that was her skin, savouring the flavours that rolled over his tongue. He loved the way she arched into his mouth, chest heaving as he caressed his way down her body, stoping to give extra attention to those places that made her catch her breath and sigh his name. She was different. There was an intensity to her that had not been there the time she was torn into two – a deeper and more desperate passion that filled him with a hunger that needed to be quenched. This was Kahlan's true self, and that knowledge left his heart pounding with an intense longing to finally be with her – but still, he realised, she was holding back.

He slowed his movements, sliding his hands down her arms to grip her hands, trying to suppress the waves of pleasure he could feel building. She opened fluttering eyes to peer down to him. When their gaze met he saw it there in the depths of those sapphire orbs. She was still scared – even though she had already tried and failed to confess him whilst in the Blood-Rage, he could still see the hesitation and fear of what may happen. Sliding a hand up to cup her cheek, he slid his fingers around to grip the back of her neck and pull her down and over so that he once again rested above and between her. Her legs widened and slid around his waist, grinning up to him as she wrapped herself around him. "Kahlan-" something in his tone made her falter, his eyes catching hers as he bent to press their brows together. "Kahlan, there's nothing to be scared of." He saw her confusion as she tried to steer away from his words.

"I'm not sca-" she cut her words short as he slid into her deeply, words blending together to form a moan as her body took over and her legs wrapped around her Seeker tighter. She was scared, and she new it had been foolish to try and deny otherwise. He slid one hand down her thigh, pressing his lips to her face. "You are scared – but you don't need to be." Pressing into her again, he watched as her eyes fluttered and felt the way she arched into him, legs wrapping even tighter as she tried still to hold back. His own pleasure was building, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep at this pace for much longer. Pressing his lips to her ear, the Seeker slid into her with more fervor, rocking into her as her own body rolled up into his with a passion that left the delicious pressure building higher and higher.

"Richard-" her voice was breathless, his name rolling off her tongue in rhythmic gasps as her body responded to his. One hand buried into his hair, the other raked nails over his back, fingers gripping him as tightly as the rest of her body. "Richard, Richard, Richard-" she could feel it building, a delicious pressure that left her wantonly aching for more. The Mother Confessor could also feel her power surging to the surface, waiting for the moment when her control was dropped and it was unleashed.

Sliding a hand between them, Richard stroked her in time with his movements, this added pleasure causing her to loose her rocking momentum and pull him even deeper. Pressing his mouth to her ear once more Richard whispered, "Just let go Kahlan." before sliding his hot lips down her neck to taste the sweetness of her skin.

He heard her breath catch – felt the way her body trembled before her voice filled his ears as she finally let go. Kahlan arched into him, her head angling so that Richard's lips could caress her skin as the feeling of pure rapture and pleasure tore through her slim frame. Her magic was a pulsing wave that spread through her, intensifying every touch to almost unbearable levels as her parted lips cried out his name in pure bliss. Richard fell with her only a heartbeat later, face pressed into her shoulder as the deep feeling of ecstasy pulsed through his body. The only thing heard was their breathless gasps of bliss as the moment carried out, their hearts beating wildly together before they both collapsed back to earth.

Rolling them, so that they faced each other – the Seeker pressed himself to his new wife, relishing the feel of her pounding heart as the moon illuminated the clearing around them. The night was warm but their cooling sweat left a shiver of gooseflesh over the Mother Confessor's skin – he noticed, as always, and pulled her even closer, wrapping the blanket over them.

She tilted her head back, a hand sliding up between them to trace his lips. Her smile was there, that smile she only ever gave to him. "We found a way Richard." She murmured, sighing deeply as his fingers caressed her back. "You always knew we would find away."

"I knew that our love was strong enough Kahlan." his arms went even tighter around her, her eyes fluttering closed once more – both still marveling the feel of their bare skin against the others. Pressing his lips to hers, he breathed her in before sighing the words into the warm air around them. "I knew one day we would be free."

* * *

**herblueeyes**


End file.
